Depth information can provide an additional dimension to image data, and may be useful in addressing challenges presented by various graphics-related applications such as scene rendering, image/video analysis and interpretation, object detection and recognition, and telepresence detection. Stereo pair photography might be used to extract depth information from a pair of images once pixel-to-pixel correspondence has been established between the images. Conventional techniques to extracting depth information from stereo images, however, can provide non-stable results, could demand high computing power, and may be unsuitable for real-time processing.